Attack on Kitsune!
by EidolonSlayer
Summary: Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman have secrets: They, along with their family members, are Kitsunes in disguise! However, once Wall Maria falls due to two odd titans, this pair will have to battle not only the man-eating giants, but also many different yokai. This won't be a Naruto crossover, as I will have my own rules for the yokai. Rated T because Attack on Titan. Cover NOT mine.
1. Chapter 1-Nightmares

**(Warning: This A.N is pretty long.)**

 **Author's Note - Hello, everyone! Welcome to my first real fanfiction story (My test fic doesn't count)! Forgive me if I have bad Spelling, Grammar, and/or pacing. My reasons for these are:**

 **I am only Fourteen, so I don't know many rules in writing.**

 **I am currently in bed as I am typing this, so I might be a little sloppy.**

 **I am typing on a tablet right now.**

 **I have never written stuff on this caliber before.**

 **Anyway, I have had this idea for a while now, so I have finally decided to type it up and share it to the world. Basically, this story is going to take place in the Attack on Titan universe, except there are not only titans, but yokai too (the humans don't know about yokai yet, though). The yokai WILL BE OVERPOWERED compared to the titans. This is why I will have Eren and Mikasa (who, in case you haven't read the summary, are Kitsunes) battle other yokai along with the flesh eating giants. The powers, weaknesses, etc. that I give to the different spirits would be half that I make up, and the other half will be from the yokai wiki. So sorry, Naruto fans. You won't be seeing Eren doing 20 Biju Bombs or whatever they are called in like 15 seconds (I don't watch Naruto so give me a break). I will list the attributes of each yokai as each are being introduced, but I'll do the Kitsune one now.**

 **Kitsune:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Human Form - Normal man/woman/boy/girl**

 **Kitsune Form - Same as human, but with fox-like ears located on top of head, Fox-like teeth, fox eyes, whiskers, and tails exposed.**

 **Fox Form - A normal fox except it is twice as big and they have multiple tails (If they have more than one).**

 **Powers (varies depending on how many tails a Kitsune has):**

 **Human Form (10% of power): Traces of superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, and reflexes.**

 **Kitsune Form (50% of power): Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, and reflexes to a higher level. Weapon Summoning (could be anything). Access to Foxfire (varies depending on what type of Kitsune the user is). Enhanced Regeneration (a bit faster than Titan shifter healing).**

 **Fox Form (100% of power): Everything that I have mentioned above at it's fullest potential, flight, and shape shifting between forms.**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Can die if all tails are sliced off.**

 **Elemental Strengths and Weaknesses (A fire Kitsune would get defeated by a Kitsune specializing with water for example).**

 **Most are a bit cocky.**

 **Most can be tricked by a smart opponent.**

 **Shifting between forms is taxing on the body.**

 **Weapon Summoning has a cool down.**

 **The Kitsune, also known as Fox Demons, are very powerful spirits that are known to be very mischievous and often play pranks on greedy merchants, criminals, and other despicable individuals. They also tend to enjoy rice in their diet. The number of tails a Kitsune has symbolizes their wisdom and power, with 1 tail being the weakest, with 9 being the strongest. Kitsunes, like many other yokai, can summon their signature weapons, one long ranged (gun, bow, etc.) and short ranged (blade, staff, etc.) to use in a battle situation. They can also take the form of a human to mask their true selves and their power. Many Kitsune see their powers as a gift rather than a curse. Overall, the Kitsune is one yokai you don't want to get on your bad side.**

 **Wow, that was a bit longer than I intended it to be…**

 **I talk too much, so without further ado, let's hop right into Attack on Kitsune! Chapter 1.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan, though I wish I did.**

Attack on Kitsune! Prologue-Nightmares

(Eren's POV)

I slowly open my eyes to a peculiar sound. Once I made out where that sound came from, though, my body was filled with dread, and a hint of fear.

What I saw was the closest thing to hell that I have ever seen. A plain, flat field with healthy green grass growing from the fertile soil below it. A few massive oak trees were seen in the distance, enough to make a small forest. I even saw a few flowers scattered throughout the grasslands. I bet she would think that they are pretty. But that small trace of happiness left my body when I focused on everything else on the plains.

One of the first disturbances that I have noticed affecting the seemingly peaceful land was the BLAZING INFERNO OF FIRE KISSING THE GROUND. The red-orange colored flames were consuming everything in it's wake, and they showed no signs of stopping. The extreme heat seemed to rival the sun as I felt the heat touch my skin. Although, it almost seemed oddly...pleasing to be engulfed in the flames.

Enough Eren! Now is not the time to marvel at the flames of destruction in front of me! This is supposed to be a horrible thing to endure!

Reluctantly, I take my focus off the fire and noticed another grim reminder that this was a nightmare.

Bodies. Bodies everywhere. Whether they were human, animal, titan, or something that looks like a cross between a human and an animal, they were all just laying on the ground not moving.. I couldn't make out who any of the decaying bodies belonged to, mostly because they were all cut up into bits and/or burnt to a crisp. I even see a few metal boxes scattered across the scene along with many swords embedded in the ground. I was aware that these were the leftovers of the main weapons the soldiers that passed here, the Omni-Directional Mobility Gear, or ODM for short. It took all of my willpower to not vomit at the site.

'What could have caused this carnage?' I asked myself in my mind.

"Eren!" I snapped out of my inner thinking as a male sounding voice called out to me.

I quickly turned to the source of the voice and see that it was...Dad?

My dad, Grisha Yeager, was a tall middle-aged man who had a swimmers body going. He had jet-black hair and light green irises in his eyes. He also had a small but noticeable beard that looks no more than 10 centimeters wide, and had a mustache to top it off. He normally wears a gray suit consisting of a white shirt and black vest and pants. He would also sport some round glasses on his face. However, that is what he USUALLY wears.

I now see him without his glasses in sight, along with a pitch black, skin tight jumpsuit showing off his muscles. The jumpsuit had white accents in the shape of wind all over. On the back of the suit was a singular Japanese letter or whatever they were called, 風. I knew enough Japanese to be aware that 風 means Kaze, and THAT means wind.

Dad was currently fighting off something with what looks like a giant sword almost as big as him, with a grey handle and a white blade with those same wind accents on it.

I couldn't make out exactly what he was fighting, but I swear that I saw the legs of a spider appear to block dad's sword slash. Either way, it was clear that he needed my help!

I tried to sprint over to him, only to find out that I couldn't move. I was too frightened to budge.

"Eren! Don't just stand there! Move!" My dad cried out. He gestured to what was in front of me.

I turned to see that it was a silhouette of a massive individual. It looked like a giant centipede, and it had its eyes(?) on the prize: me.

I saw it swirl up a massive, blue energy beam in its mouth, and that and my dad calling to me was all that I remembered after that.

"EREN!"

Then everything went black…

 **A.N. - So? How was it? Was it Good? Bad? Ok? I would like your honest opinion. Don't worry, the chapters won't be this short. I just wanted to get this off my shoulders. If you want to ask any questions, feel free to P.M. me! Updates will be slow, as I have high school and procrastinating issues. But this story won't be dead until I say it is. You could say that this chapter is like a prologue of some sort. The next chapter will begin at episode one of the anime, so stay tuned for that!**

 **Anyway, this is EidolonSlayer signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2-Murphy's Law

**A.N - Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 2 of Attack on Kitsune! Sorry that this took so long. I have just procrastinated non-stop and I just now dug my motivation back out of my brain. So now, I am back with (hopefully) more updates in the future.**

 **Also, I would like to ask all guest reviewers to get a Fanfiction account so I won't flood the reviews section with my own responses. That one reviewer was lucky because I didn't think I was going to update anytime soon. So please get an account if you can.**

 **I am not going to talk nearly as much as last time, so let's hope right in!**

"This is Talking"

'This is Thinking'

" _This is Telepathy"_

 **This is Author's Notes, Onomatopoeia, and Faction Names**

" _ **This is an Attack"**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan**

* * *

Attack on Kitsune! Chapter 2: Murphy's Law

* * *

 **(Eren's POV)**

"Eren"

I suddenly open my eyes only to be blinded by the sheer brightness of the afternoon sun. Damn, I love naps, but I hate it when I have to wake up into reality. Though, after that nightmare I had, the real world would be a safe haven to anyone.

But that nightmare I had. What was happening in it? Why were there so many mangled bodys on the ground? What was that thing that attacked me? Why was Dad in his Kitsune form?

I'll explain later.

"Eren"

I put aside all of my thoughts on the bad dream and direct my attention to the soft, yet stern female voice right in front of me. The voice belonged to a young girl around my age. My stepsister, Mikasa Ackerman.

"Mikasa?" I asked, just to make sure that it was her.

"Yes. It's me." She clarified. Mikasa then noticed something on my face. "Eren. Are you crying?"

Stunned, I quickly wiped the clear liquid off my face. "N-No! What are you talking about!"

"Another nightmare?" She guessed. Damn! She was good!

I grudgingly started to get out of my napping area. "Yeah, but this one felt a little bit different than the others I have been getting. It felt so real to me, that I thought that I was actively participating in the dream. The dream also felt different than a simple bad night. Call me crazy, but I feel like that dream was trying to tell me something important." I told her. Mikasa was nodding in understanding throughout the description of my story.

"But enough about my dream. We should be heading back now."

"Yes, we should be. Our parents will start to get worried if we are gone for too long." Mikasa agreed. "You also need to stop that habit of sleeping in your fox-form out in the open" She added.

I looked down onto myself only to find out that I was indeed in my fox-form. I looked like an ordinary fox with red fur everywhere on my body excluding the tips of my tails, which were white. However, what distinguishes me from an ordinary fox was the fact that I was at Mikasa's height when I stand on my two hind legs **(A.N When I said that Kitsunes in their fox-form were twice as big as a normal fox, I wasn't aware of the fact that foxes are pretty damn tiny. So I am going to change that fact into "Fox-Form is as tall as it's human counterpart".) (Also, I forgot to mention that Kitsunes in fox-form can be both bipedal and quadrupedal when they feel like it)** and instead of one tail, I had two of them. Also, if one were to look closely, they would see small, orange embers of flames at the tips of my two tails. **(Basically the cover image with two tails instead of nine)**

"R-right, sorry" I change from my fox-form into my human-form. Anyone else watching would have just seen a puff of smoke, but nothing more.

"Ok, now let's get this firewood back" I said, picking up my makeshift backpack full of firewood. Then Mikasa and I went off to our house.

I think now would be a good time to fill you in about my heritage. You probably have heard some stories around a campfire or from a friend about these spirits that originate from this place called Japan. I would describe this place, but I have never been there in my life because the walls that surround us prevent anyone except the Survey Corps from visiting the outside world, and even if we do go to Japan, I doubt anything will be alive there. But as I was saying, these spirits are known as Yokai, and they can be of any shape, size, and form. Some favor humans, others despise them. In fact, there was a civil war going on between the Yokai who adore humans, the **Mamori (** **守り** **)** , and those who despise them, the **Owari (** 終わり **)**. Some are ghosts, others are monsters, a few are both. Many of these yokai can battle humans, titans, other yokai, and other individuals with their own modified weapons, one long ranged (in very rare instances, two small ones, like dual pistols) and one a melee weapon. With these weapons plus access to magic, yokai are very powerful spirits, most able to slaughter a whole field of titans without even looking. However, many yokai (mostly the ones that are neutral or with the **Mamori** ) choose to not interfere into human lives directly, but rather help them by eliminating any yokai or monster who poses a threat to the human race. I don't know why they don't get into contact with humans often, as whenever I would ask someone, they would say nothing but "When the time is right" and that would be it.

The two factions have been at war long before the humans have even figured out what "fire" was, and it was a brutal war, too. Both the **Mamori** and the **Owari** suffered so many heavy losses that you couldn't tell who had the advantage in a battle or the war overall. I would guess that they are both pretty evenly matched in the war.

Currently, they are in a "cease fire" right now, probably waiting to see what each side would do next. But I know that once the trigger gets pulled, god bless anyone who gets in the crossfire.

Now how does all of this relate to me? Well it's simple.

Me, Mikasa, and our families, are Kitsunes.

That's right, my entire family is one of the strongest yokai to exist; the yokai that are also known as 'Fox Demons'. My entire story about the spirits, monsters, factions, and magic is all real. I'm a two-tailed Kasai Kitsune and a proud one at that.

I am a Kasai Kitsune, which means that I specialize with fire, explosions, burning, and pretty much anything that has to do with fire.

My two weapons consist of two silver Desert Eagles with black handles with red fire accents on them. There are also fire engravings all over these two handguns. When I want to cause as little collateral damage as possible, I load these with powerful .50 caliber bullets that could penetrate the skull with ease. But if I don't care what happens to the environment, I load these things with magic .50 caliber explosive rounds that explode on contact with any surface. I don't have to worry about running out of ammunition or reloading either, as I create the rounds inside the chambers of the guns with my Foxfire. On the occasion that I don't want to disturb the humans around or I am on a stealth mission (or both), I attach magic suppressors to my guns that, unlike other suppressors that some people might be aware of, masks ALL of the sound made from the shot, instead of significantly reducing the noise. If you were a human, all you would hear is something hitting something else, and maybe a light thud. I don't like it, though, because stealth isn't my thing.

Next is my melee weapon of choice, which is a katana with a crimson red blade about 2 centimeters thick, 8 centimeters wide, and 65 centimeters long. I am somewhat disappointed with the size of it, but Dad said that my weapons would grow as I do, so I would be looking forward to that. The handle is made of black leather with more fire accents on it. The circle-shaped guard is also as black as night. This sword is so sharp, that it could cut through solid steel like it is wet paper. I can also use my Foxfire to coat the blade in flames and shoot fire off of it for even more power.

Needless to say, but for a 10year old, I'm pretty damn powerful.

* * *

Me and Mikasa were walking in silence as I was watching the kids play around us, the adults talking about economy or some other crap like that, and merchants selling their products. I then focused my attention to the 50 meter high wall of what looks like stone that surrounds not just the city of Shiganshina, but also the entire human population.

You see, 100 years ago, these mysterious beings called Titans emerged from the cracks of the ground. They had a healing factor much faster than a normal human, so it seemed as if they were immortal. They had insane strength, speed, and tenacity for their size. Even though they were as dumb as rocks, they made up for it in numbers.

Alot of them.

Overnight, the human population dropped to about 1,250,000 people. They would have taken more lives if the survivors didn't construct the massive walls that acts as a barrier between us and them.

Though how they managed to build the walls in such little time while having the titans to worry about is beyond me, but that would be something to look into once I'm older.

Speaking of the walls, some Wall Cultist was preaching about how the walls are God's gift or some bullshit like that. I remember Dad telling me to stay vigilant around these guys. As far as we know, they believe that demons are a sin, and my extensive knowledge of Kitsunes and other yokai makes me pretty sure that Kitsunes are basically Fox Demons. If my kind's existence were to be exposed to them, then we would be shunned by the people as monsters even though that's what we protect them against.

"Hey Mikasa?" I ask, breaking our silence.

"Hmm?"

"Don't tell anyone about me crying, okay?"

"I won't" Mikasa assured. "Though, you should probably get Dad to do a check-up on you."

"What! I can't do that!"

"Hey Eren!" A new voice said. "What are you crying for!"

I growled under my breath. He really isn't the person that I wanted to see right now.

A tall, blonde man in a military uniform (Garrison to be exact) with long, metal boxes carrying blades attached to his hips came over to my position. From the way he was walking, it looked like he was drunk.

"H-Hannes!" I said suddenly, stuttering a bit.

"Did you have Mikasa scold you again~" Yep. He was drunk.

Ignoring his accusation, I weakly came back with "No! What makes you think I was crying!" I then took a deep breath through my nostrils.

I regretted it immediately.

"Woah! You reek of alcohol!" I managed to get out while covering my nose and holding my breath. I think I can even feel bile rising up in my throat.

"Hey kid! It's fine!" Another voice behind Hannes said. I saw three other Garrison soldiers sitting at a small table with jugs of booze sitting on top of it. I also saw that they were playing cards.

Professional Garrison Soldiers at work here.

This magnificent sight in front of me could only mean one thing: "You're drinking, again?" I deadpanned.

Hannes just chuckled. "You want some?" He replied in a half-hearted tone.

Ignoring his joke, I came back with "Aren't you all supposed to be guarding the wall?"

"Yup! Gates to be exact." Hannes said. "It's like watching a boulder for 12 hours. We end up starving and dehydrated and take breaks every once in a while. And if a little bit of alcohol falls in our drinks, so what? Not a big deal."

I almost facefaulted. "So what will happen when you will have to fight something!?" I demanded.

Hannes raised an eyebrow. "When will we do any of that?" He asked in a confused tone.

"Doesn't it get through your thick skulls!? When those things break in and terrorize the city!" I yelled at him, baffled that they aren't thinking the titans are a threat. Even I would be serious when fighting those monsters, and I'm a Yokai for crying out loud!

Hannes still didn't get the idea, though. In fact, he just clutched his forehead and weakly said "Oww, Eren. Don't yell so loud."

Probably ignoring my malicious growling, one of Hannes's buddies trudged his way over, just barely managing to stand up straight.

"Don't beat yourself up, doctor's kid! If those guys do bust down the walls,"

'When' I thought to myself.

"we will take care of business, don't worry about it! It hasn't happened once. Not in a hundred years." He said.

He is telling the truth there. The walls have stood strong for a century, and it still looks like the titans aren't making any progress on the wall. But that doesn't mean that the walls will never fall. Nothing lasts forever, after all.

"Still, Dad said that there is nothing more dangerous than not being prepared for anything!" I said.

I'm technically not lying, either. I remember the time Dad told me this when we were training once.

* * *

 **Flashback 4 Months Ago**

 **Outside Wall Maria**

 **3rd Person POV**

* * *

"STAY STILL, DAMN IT!"

Outside Wall Maria.

Going into this area was a death sentence in the eyes of most people. The only humans with enough guts to venture out into titan territory were the Survey Corps, and even then that leads to little to no success. Any hope of a single individual being out in the open outside the walls was non-existent.

So that is the reason why seeing an enraged bipedal fox with a bokken sword in hand struggling to land a hit on a middle-aged man with brown fox ears on his head, eight brown tails with white tips at the ends, and a calm look on his face was a sight to behold.

"The enraged state that you are in makes your attacks sloppy and uncoordinated. If I were the enemy, you would be long dead, Eren." The man said calmly as he dodged another sword slash from the red fox now named Eren.

Eren, along with his father, Grisha, were training a few miles outside of Wall Maria for a few reasons.

1: The terrain proved to be ideal for sparring.

2: They wanted to be far away from civilization. That way, the humans that inhabited the Walls won't hear the battle from afar (and they were making ALOT of noise). The last thing that Eren and Grisha wanted were the Survey Corps being sent to the area to investigate.

3: Eren had recently evolved from a one-tailed Kitsune to a two-tailed Kitsune. After he evolved, Grisha wanted Eren to vigorously train his body so he can handle his higher FoxFire output, and hopefully have his body prepared for another evolution. Luckily for the eight-tailed Yokai, Eren had the same idea.

Mr. Yeager first situated the young fox boy with 50 vertical push-ups to build up his upper body. Next was as many laps _along the wall_ of Wall Maria as Eren could do. He managed to bring in 7 laps, which impressed his dad greatly. Afterwards came simple sit-ups for Eren's core. He broke through 500 reps without breaking a sweat, then getting in 284 more reps in before collapsing. A 10-minute break was given to Eren, much to the elation of the young Kitsune.

Once the 10-minute rest was up, Grisha and his son got situated for a spar. So far, it wasn't going in Eren's favor right now...

"SHUT UP, FATHER! I WILL HIT YOU!" Eren yelled in frustration. The fox then brought his sword up, then swiftly moved sideways to his father.

A look of shock appeared on Grisha's face for a moment before Eren swung his sword right smack on Grisha's ribs.

Hard.

At least, that was what Eren was expecting to happen. What really happened was that his father grabbed on to the bokken sword with one hand easily, then snatched it away.

" _ **Tenpesuto-"**_ Grisha muttered as he cocked his right leg back.

" _ **NĪ!"**_ He yelled launching his knee at Eren.

Before Eren can register what just happened, he found himself being kneed in the stomach, which launched him into the Titan Forest. That was where he slammed into 6 gargantuan trees, 5 of which failed to stop the airborne kid with the 6th one embedding Eren into the dense oak. It was a miracle that Eren was still able to stay conscious after such a menacing blow, let alone be able to lodge himself out of the tree and still be standing.

Turning back into his human form, Eren coughed up a little bit of blood. 'Damn! That was a hard hit!' he thought 'It's ok. It will heal'.

" _Eren, can you hear me?_ " A voice spoke in Eren's mind. This made him jump a bit, but nevertheless, he replied through Telepathy.

" _Yeah, I'm fine, Dad. I am shocked that you were willing to hit me with your_ _ **Tenpesuto nī**_ _that hard. Owch."_ Eren replied.

Eren could have sworn that he heard his father chuckle. _"Yeah. I might have channeled a bit too much Kaze FoxFire into my knee."_ Mr. Yeager said sheepishly. If Eren were to see him right now, he would guess that his dad was scratching the back of his head.

" _Although, you do need to work on your durability a little bit more. I was only using 5% of my power during that blow."_ Grisha said rather bluntly. Eren growled in response.

" _Anyway, try finding your way back. I would like to discuss two things wrong with your fighting in person rather than telepathy."_ Eren's dad said seriously. _"Also, if you come across any titans, eliminate them. You would be doing the Scouts a favor"._

Eren nodded _"Got it. I'm on my way"_

Eren then made his way through the Titan Forest to find the way he came in. There was just simple walking until the young Yokai spotted 3 titans stumbling his way, one a 10 meter class, and the other two a 5 meter class. And from the looks in their eyes, they do not mean well.

Eren just stood with a stern look on his face. "Well hello, again creatures. I have to admit that I really appreciate you guys giving me some extra training. But unfortunately for you." Eren summoned his katana and held it in a reverse grip. "I need to help the humans while I am training" Eren then switched into his Kitsune form.

One of the 5 meter titans leaped over to Eren's position, but he saw that move coming miles away. He jumped tremendously high to the side of a nearby tree as the giant slammed down to the ground with it's mouth open.

Reacting quickly, Eren jumped off of the tree and on to the titan's nape. Sword still in hand, Eren lifted the silver blade in the air, and plunged it deep into the titan's neck.

Then, Eren uttered a single word _**"Moyasu"**_

That would be the last word that the titan would hear before being bursted into flames on all parts of the body.

After the burst of fire was extinguished, all that remained of the giant was a decaying skeleton being dissolved into steam.

Putting his sword away, Eren summoned his twin Desert Eagles as the other 5 meter class attempted the same thing his deceased comrade had done. This time, though, Eren hadn't moved. The 10 year old had a hardened look in his eyes as the titan closed it's mouth on the boy.

However, with both hands, Eren held the top jaw open while his feet did the same for the lower jaw. Releasing one of his arms from the jaw, Eren twirled his Desert Eagle in his hand before point it inside the titan's mouth.

"Time for dinner" Eren said.

 **Bang!**

He fired an explosive round into the titan's throat.

 **Bang!**

He fired another round.

 **Bang!**

That one did it. That shot made the nape combust. The titan collapsed to the ground. Eren then focused his attention onto the 10 meter class before jumping to a nearby branch. Whipping out both handguns at the monstrosity.

"Sayonara, bastard".

Eren unleashed 30 rounds into the 10 meter class until his shots reached the back of the neck. The last of the three opponents dropped to it's knees, and collapsed to the ground with a loud **Thud.**

Eren jumped out of his perching spot, put away his guns, and reverts back into his human form, which make Eren a little bit lightheaded. He still stood, though, and continued his way out of the forest.

* * *

Eren found the exit to the Titan Forest moments later. Waiting there was his dad waving at him.

"Hey Eren!" He greeted the boy. "That was quite the racket you made in there. I am assuming you ran into a few titans?"

"I did. Three of them. They weren't really that hard to kill, but they did make me a bit lightheaded due to switching forms. Other than that, I'm fine".

"Oh! Did you say any cool one-liners to them? Were they any good at all? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" His dad begged eagerly. Eren sighed, knowing that his dad was a complete fanboy when it comes to one-liners.

"Well I did say 'Time for dinner' to one of them until I shot it a couple times in the mouth. I then said 'Sayonara, bastard' to another one before making it rain explosive lead on it. And does **Moyasu** count?"

"Hmm, those are all pretty cool, though 'Sayonara, bastard' could use some work."

Ignoring his last comment, Eren then said in a serious tone "Ok dad, what was it that you wanted to talk about with me?"

Grisha adopted a stern face as well "There were two flaws in your spar with me. First" He raised his index finger in the air "you were letting anger and frustration cloud your mind, thus your attacks were predictable and sloppy"

Eren almost lashed out, but kept it in knowing that it was true.

Grisha held up another finger "Secondly, and probably more importantly, when you did that sword slash earlier that I caught, you were expecting that nothing was going to go wrong, did you Eren?"

Eren said nothing for a moment, until answering "Yeah, when I moved next to you, I thought that I had the fight in the bag, but you caught the bokken, which completely took me by surprise"

Grisha pointed at Eren "That's right. You only had a Plan A and nothing else. True fighters would normally have backup plans if the original doesn't work".

Eren pondered about this for a moment. "So are you saying that once I saw you catch the sword, I needed to work through Plan B, C, D"

"All the way to Z, exactly!" Grisha finished. "Remember Murphy's Law, Eren. _Whatever CAN go wrong, WILL go wrong._ So that is why you need to prepare when everything starts falling apart.

Those words echoed through Eren's mind even as they returned home in the walls.

'Murphy's Law, Eren'.

'Whatever CAN go wrong, WILL go wrong'.

'Prepare when everything starts falling apart'.

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Shiganshina District**

 **Eren's POV**

* * *

I snapped out of my daze with a look of reminisce on my face. Hannes, from what I could tell, had the same look on his face as well.

"Dr. Yeager, huh? Yeah, the kid does have a point. He did cure the town of an epidemic. Can't lie about that" he said surprisingly earnestly.

Bet you didn't know that an eight-tailed Kitsune who was clearly made for fighting was also a doctor, huh?

"Still, those guys are a whole different matter. When your in the military, you have the privilege of seeing those things stumbling around outside when you are on wall reinforcement duty or something like that. The walls are 50 meters high, though, and all they have done is just scratch at it."

I gawked at him. "So what you are saying is that you don't have the resolve to fight in the first place!?" I questioned baffled.

"Yup!" Came the cheerful reply from the blonde soldier, if you can call him that.

I was about to explode, but then I remembered my spar with Dad.

" _You were letting anger and frustration cloud your mind" '_ Could that apply in everyday life, too?' I thought to myself.

It was difficult, but I managed to calm myself down before I did anything stupid. I could swear that Mikasa was smiling a bit after my cool down. It was small though, so it was hard to notice.

Hannes also noticed my " _Chill as a Cucumber"_ state, and he expressed it. He gasped "What's this? Eren's head actually doesn't explode? What's next? The titans breaching the walls?"

For some reason, I can't help but feel that Hannes jinxed it.

I then said firmly "Well if you guys want to lay around in the walls and do nothing but eat and sleep, then fine by me. I want to quit having the cattle role and see the outside world" 'Legally' I added to myself.

A look of surprise invaded Hannes's face, though the same can't be said for his buddies, who just laughed boisterously.

"Wow! You are one bold kid for your age! Despite being completely helpless!"

'If only you knew' I thought.

"Isn't that right, Hannes?" Hannes buddy #2 asked his friend. He stood stiff for a few moment before sputtering out "Y-Yeah. R-Right"

I smirked to myself 'So I DID struck a cord in Hannes!'

"C'mon, Mikasa. Let's go" I told Mikasa. She nodded in response. We started walking away, but my enhanced hearing allowed me to pick up what they were saying once we left.

"What a strange kid" Sounds like Hannes buddy #3.

"Outside world? Please don't tell me that he wants to join the Survey Corps!?" That was...Hannes?

So he IS worried about my self being, but that won't stop one of my three dreams.

See the outside world.

Join the Survey Corps.

And joining the **Mamori.**

* * *

 **A.N- Hey guys! Sorry to end this chapter so soon! I have High School going, and my new semester classes are RELENTLESS. I thought that I have kept you all waiting long enough and I also wanted to get some backstory and a fight scene in here. I originally was going to release this once I finish it like Episode 1 of the Anime, but at the pace I was going, that would be a long shot. Anyway, feel free to review my story, because I could use some advice for improvement. And send me a P.M if you have any questions! Also, here are some translations for the Japanese words in this chapter.**

 **(According to Google Translate)**

 **Mamori- Protectors, Defense**

 **Owari- The End**

 **Kasai- Fire**

 **Kaze- Wind**

 **Tenpesuto-nī- Tempest Knee**

 **Moyasu- Burn**

 **Anyway, stay tuned for chapter 3!**

 **In 4 years (I hope not at least)**

 **This is EidolonSlayer, signing off.**


End file.
